Thursdays
by shinycry
Summary: wow, it's been a while. well here's a little PWP with my favorite pairs: KakaIru and SasuNaru. a oneshot, so enjoy!


shinycry- I'm not dead! …well, I was and the cause of my death was school. But I'm revived now, yay! Now that I have time, I can start doing fics again or continue with my other fics, "Mommy" comes to mind. I'll start off with this silly PWP that came to mind. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I feel a little rusty right now lol. Please enjoy!  
**Disclaimer- **shinycry does not own Naruto

**Thursdays**

Naruto thought it would be nice if Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi who as there by default because Iruka was there, and him start a little family tradition. Sasuke one way or the other didn't care for it but he did care for his little boyfriend's happiness and his sex life to remain activate. Iruka thought it was cute when the boy would always appear, dragging Sasuke behind him, at his doorstep on Thursdays to go out and eat at Ichiraku. Iruka never had the heart to say no to the boys and if Kakashi wanted to sleep in the same bed as him, he too, couldn't say no. So there they were, sitting together and enjoying themselves.

"You know, Iruka and me could be doing something else. Something else that's a whole lot interesting then babysitting you two guys."

"If you count eating and while you're at it, sleeping on the couch with your dogs interesting, then by all means, you can go back to the house." Iruka said has he turned his head towards Naruto, who was glaring at his sensei.

"That 'something else' better not be perverted. I'm telling you now, Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto."

"But Iruka-sensei, god knows what is going on in his head of his."

"Naruto, I don't even think god _wants_ to know what's going on in his head of his. I sure don't."

Sasuke had to snicker at his former sensei's comment. And truth be told, he didn't want to know what was going on his sensei's head either. He'll probably end up becoming a pervert if he did. And that was scary thought.

"I'm not that bad."

"Hmph."

"Oh, you want to say something Sasuke?"

"Not really."

"You sure?"

"I didn't know you were becoming defeat sensei."

"Well, with the way you and Naruto go at it, I should be."

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned red with embarrassment while Iruka turned red with anger.

"Kakashi!"

"What? It's true."

"And what exactly are you doing listening to them go…go at it!"

"Hey, if you're going to yell at someone, yell at them. You should have seen Sakura's shocked face when we heard them."

"Sakura heard us!"

"Well, it was more you then Sasuke that we heard. You're just as vocal as Iruka is."

"Kakashi!"

"You pervert! What do you mean by that?"

"Kakashi-sensei, just when did you and Sakura…hear us?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to know the answer. He quickly glanced over to his boyfriend and found him turning a weird shade of red, not quite sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger maybe both?

"Oh, when did we hear Naruto?" Kakashi started rubbing his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face while Naruto continued to turn red. "The mission we had last week dealing with Miss Baker. You know the one with 'who's been stealing ice-cream from my ice-cream shop' one. That was really nice of her when she give us ice-cream for solving her problem. Who would have thought squirrels liked ice-cream."

"Squirrels were stealing ice-cream?"

Kakashi turned his head towards his lover and nodded his head, "Yep, sneaking little fellows. Didn't you wonder why some of the squirrels around Konoha were getting fat?"

"Well…yeah, but I just thought they were eating one too many nuts." Iruka said as he scratched his nose in way that Kakashi thought was absolutely adorable.

While Kakashi leered at the younger sensei, Naruto was freaking out. He couldn't believe this and it was that bastard's fault. If only he could have just waited until they got home, but no, he couldn't wait. It wasn't his fault that Sasuke got turned on by watching him eat an ice-cream cone. No wondered Sakura has been acting weird whenever she was around them.

"Poor Sakura."

"She'll get over it…sometime."

"Yeah, after she goes through some intense therapy. Dammit Sasuke, couldn't you have waited?"

"Don't go pointing all this on me."

"I agree with Sasuke, Naruto. I don't know what you two were thinking, doing that."

"I know what they were thinking."

"Shut it Kakashi."

"What? I'm the victim here just like Sakura. Do you have any idea what I had to do to get Naruto's screaming out of my head?" Kakashi waited for his lover and the other two boys to give him a look that said to continue. "Well, I just simply replaced them with your wonderful screaming, of course! You're a great therapist, Iruka, although I wouldn't recommend you to anyone. Only I can be your patient." The way Kakashi said the last part got Naruto raising an eyebrow at the possessiveness in his sensei's voice. While Sasuke thought he was bad when it came to being all possessive and stuff. 'So what if I don't like people staring at what's mine?' he silently thought.

Iruka was torn from hiding under the table or smashing the table over Kakashi's head. Just what the hell was Kakashi thinking, talking like that in front of his two students who just so happen to be his former students as well?

"What did I tell you about being a pervert with Iruka-sensei, you kinky ass pervert-sensei!"

"Naruto!"

"Hey dope, you think you can keep down a little? Everyone already knows how Kakashi-sensei is."

Blue eyes snapped there way to a pair of black eyes. "NO, I will not keep down!"

"Jeezs, you two make me sound like a big bad wolf or something."

"Who's a pervert" Naruto helped out his sensei.

"And always appears to be in heat." Sasuke added too.

Kakashi sweat dropped at his two students. He wasn't that bad, was he? Oh well, when you're going out with someone like Iruka, it's kind of hard not to be in heat and a pervert with him.

"I guess poor Iruka-sensei would be the scared, innocent bunny here, though I'm not so sure about the 'innocent' part."

"Kakashi-sensei! You better not have done anything to Iruka-sensei, do you hear me!"

"Um, I think you're kind of late for that."

"I'm going to kill you, you pervert! First I'm going to ripe off your d-"

"Naruto!"

"Then shove it up your as-"

"NARUTO!"

"Huh, what Iruka-sensei?"

"Don't 'what Iruka-sensei' me with an innocent face! For goodness sake we are at a restaurant and I'm sure the owner wouldn't appreciate that type of language in here."

"Or the other costumers either" a voice said from behind them. They all turned to see some guy who looked around Kakashi and Iruka's age. He was wearing a frown as he continued to look at Naruto. "I always knew you had a filthy mouth and thanks to you, I just lost my appetite."

Iruka quickly came to Naruto's defense, "Hey, that's not nice. I understand what he said was inappropriate and all but that was uncalled for. And he does not have a filthy mouth, he just-"

"I don't care to listen to you or your excuses for the boy. He needs to be taught a lesson on good manners and behavior. Obvious he's past teacher forget to teach him that or the teacher was just too plain stupid as he is. I don't know."

This time, Naruto quickly came to Iruka's defense, "Don't you dare talk like that about Iruka-sensei! I don't care if you call me stupid but I won't have you call Iruka-sensei that!"

"Naruto, you're not stupid and it's okay."

"No, Iruka-sensei, it's not. He's talking bad about you!"

"Oh, so you were his past teacher? Well Iruka-'sensei,' I suggest you find yourself another job because apparently you can't even teach the basics."

"And I suggest you run as fast as you can and as far as you can from here, more important from me." The stranger turned his attention to Kakashi.

"Can I ask why should I do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, have you ever seen a pissed off boyfriend before? If you haven't, well, you got two pissed off boyfriends' right here."

"Make that very pissed off boyfriends, Kakashi-sensei."

"Mm, I think you're quite right about that Sasuke. Two very pissed off boyfriends, who I might add can and will use the sharingan on your ass if you continue to insult our boyfriends here. So for their sake and their appetite, I'll give you to the count of three."

When Iruka heard the dangerous tone in Kakashi's voice he started to panic and grabbed one of Kakashi's arms. "Kakashi, just let him go…"

On the other hand, Naruto seemed all for it. "Sasuke, make sure you kick his ass all the way to the moon!" Naruto hollered, unlike Iruka, he wanted Sasuke to kick some sense into this guy.

"What? You mean to tell me you guys are gay? That's disgusting. Now I really have lost my appetite and right when I thought it was coming back." Then the stranger pointed to both Naruto and Iruka. "And I was right, not only do you have a filthy mouth but so do you! Gods know where you have put that mouth of yours. I don't even want to kn-" and there was silence. Well, there was a thug sound then there was silence.

"That guy talked too much."

"I agree with you, Kakashi-sensei. Perhaps he should learn how to behave in front of easily pissed off boyfriends if he wants to live long."

"No, I think he just has a death wish with that behavior."

"Probably"

Both Iruka and Naruto blinked at their boyfriends, silently wondering which one of them was the one who punched the guy's face. "You know, he's most likely going to need a plastic surgeon" Naruto commented as he got off his stool and kneed beside the very much unconscious figure. Right before he was able to poke the guy, he felt arms wrapping themselves around his waist, lifting him up. "Huh, Sasuke?"

"What did I tell you about touching trash Naruto?"

"Um, that it's dirty and you can get a disease from it?" Naruto stared at Sasuke with his big blue eyes, wondering if he remembered correctly.

"Right, so leave the trash alone. I don't want you catching his stupidity or arrogances. Besides, you should finish eating before your food gets cold."

"Oh yeah! I hate it when the ramen gets all cold and soggy." Naruto received three pairs of surprised and shocked eyes. He blinked and asked the obvious 'what' question.

His boyfriend answered him, "Naruto, when have you ever allowed your ramen to get cold and soggy?"

A thoughtful expression appeared on Naruto's face before he said, "You have a point there. Well, why start now!"

All four of them started eating again, completely ignoring the unconscious figure that laid a few feet away from them. As for the other customers, there were smart enough to leave them alone, not wanting to end up like that guy. Besides they found it entertaining listening to them talk. There's never a dull moment on Thursdays there that was for sure.

"Oh bite me."

"Where?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'bite me', so I asked 'where'. Where do you want me to bite you?"

"Sasuke, not here!"

"Fine, but once we get home."

"I swear, why did they put the horny ones with me?"

"Like you're not one yourself?"

"Well yes but only with you, Iruka."

"…I'm not sure how to respond to that one…"

"Stop being a pervert with Iruka-sensei you pervert ass-sensei!"

**The End**

shinycry- I hope I was able to at least get one good laugh or giggle from some of you. Thanks for reading and please review! Do I still have my sense of humor……or better yet, did I ever have sense of humor to begin with? Mmm…oh well, later…


End file.
